cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Bean Cookie/LINE
Red Bean Cookie is an S-Grade that was released near the 2016 New Year in Kakao Cookie Run and near the end of March 2016 for LINE. His combi pet, Sweet Rice Seal, was released at the same time. Skill Collects Fish Treat jelly while running. Rides Penguin Sled at a given interval, depending on the number of collected Fish Treat Jellies, the faster the sled. (Penguin Sled counts as a Ride.) Description Red Bean Cookie was born on a frigid day when snow made of sweet rice flour fell from the sky. The hardiest grains of rice from that snowstorm were collected and used to make his thick and chewy Sweet Rice Cake Hat. The bitter winter is no challenge for Red Bean Cookie. He rides along joyfully on his sled as harsh winds muss up his red bean paste hair. As he rides along, Red Bean Cookie is always on the look out for delicious Fish Treat Jellies. A single sniff of these tasty treats will elate even the grouchiest penguin. The more treats the penguins receive the faster they'll pull the sled. Strategy Because his penguin sled is "alive," he is another one of the few Cookies that can benefit from treasures that give extra points for riding. Therefore, treasures such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin and Royal Bear Jelly Saddle are ideal. While on his penguin sled, he emits a magnetic aura and is able to jump to collect jellies. Statistics Loading Messages *Let's go penguins! *Want a ride on my sled? *Me cold? Never! *Want to have a snow fight? *My penguins are the fastest on ice! *Dashing through the snow! *Want a Fish Treat Jelly? *The cold is no match for me! *Oh what fun it is to ride! Updates *June 28, 2016 **Combi Bonus with Sweet Rice Seal had been changed from Extra points for all jellies while riding to Extra points for Fish Treat Jelly. Trivia * Even if you collect zero Fish Treat jellies, he will still mount his sled when the green bar fills. It will just move rather slowly compared to collecting even a single Fish Treat jelly. * When Red Bean mounts his sled, the penguins make penguin noises for a very short while before they start speeding up the sled. * If he runs out of Energy during his ability, he will continue regardless. However, once it finishes he will immediately faint. * He was the second cookie in a row to have a unique unlocking requirement, which is having Sweet Rice Seal. The first one to do this is Macaron Cookie. * He was also the second cookie to have his ride (the penguin) appear with him at the leaderboard/Cookie shop. The first one to do this was Tiger Lily Cookie. * Red Bean Cookie was the last Cookie released in Kakao in 2015. On LINE, it was Onion Cookie. * Red Bean Cookie and Macaron Cookie were both released in the same month in LINE: March 2016. Macaron Cookie was released on 4 March 2016 while Red Bean was released exactly 3 weeks later on 25 March 2016. This is the first and only incident so far where two cookies were separated by 3 weeks. * His animations for regularly running out of energy and for running out of energy via hitting an obstacle are reversed. * His quote "Oh what fun it is to ride!" might be a reference to the Christmas song "Jingle Bells."